Whisk Me Away
by By the Void
Summary: Balthier whisks Ashe away... Or does he? BaalVaan


There are a few very brief looks at a Fran/Penelo interest. I literally never shipped them until I wrote this. And now I kind of ship them. OOPS.

Something had changed between them. Vaan wasn't sure when they had started walking side by side, instead of Vaan being slightly behind, but it was significant. He thought about this as they walked through the Aerodome, on their way to the _Strahl_ , their hands almost close enough to brush as they walked.

Of course Vaan wasn't the only person to notice this. The only person who hadn't yet noticed was Ashe, and that was simply because she refused to do so, believing that the handsome pirate would take her into his arms and whisk her away when all of this was done. Everybody noticed that, too.

"She does not see the way he looks at him," Fran had whispered to Penelo as they boarded the ship. "She believes that Balthier is in love with her. I know not when she came up with this silly notion. He is as cold to her as he is to strangers. You see that he does not act that way with the rest of us."

"She probably thinks he's playing hard to get or something," Penelo responded, a secretive smile on her lips. She had not gossiped in such a long time, and who better to do so with than the intuitive Viera who heard conversations from rooms over?

"She'll find out soon enough. Balthier will not wait much longer, especially not with the way Vaan teases... The outfit he picked up last time we went to Rabanastre has Balthier on edge, so to speak." Fran smirked, and the expression sent a thrill through Penelo. The woman was stunning, especially when smirking.

Perhaps it's a pirate thing, the girl thought as she and Fran caught up to the group in the cockpit of the ship. She looked over to Vaan, taking in his new ensemble for the hundredth time; a tight black half-corset and flowing turquoise pants that sat low on his hips, the only thing keeping them in place being the black silk wrapped securely around tempting hipbones. It suited him.

Balthier thought so too, if the lustful looks he sent Vaan's way were anything to go by. Penelo laughed softly, Fran still smirking by her side.

"We will be staying at an inn when we get to Bhujerba. Follow my lead when we are there."

"How many rooms would you like today?" The inn keeper was a little old woman with grey hair and a kind face. If she didn't know the woman would be going to her own home next door for the night, she almost would regret what she was going to do.

Unsurprisingly, Balthier answered the question with a smile and the number six, to which Fran objected immediately.

"We cannot," she said, and Balthier looked at her like she was insane. "Our funds dwindle fast, Balthier. We need all we can for potions and other such things. We will double up tonight."

"That sounds like a good plan," Penelo agreed. "We are quite low on both money and potions. I'll room with Fran, then, if that's okay?"

"That is fine with me," the Viera answered. "Basch and Ashe can share a room, since we've decided he is her bodyguard. That leaves you and Vaan, Balthier. Pay the woman and we shall go to our rooms. We will be closing in Gilgamesh tomorrow."

Balthier ripped the sash away from Vaan's hips, growling in his ear. "These damn clothes... You should never tempt a pirate, boy."

"Hurry. Balthier, hurry!" Vaan squirmed as the fabric pooled loosely around his hips, his erection tenting the turquoise pants rather obviously, but the blonde couldn't bring himself to care.

"I warned you," the pirate snarled, yanking the boy's pants away, tossing them off the bed. He gripped the underside of both the thief's gorgeous thighs, shoving them up roughly before setting his mouth to work on the boy's entrance, satisfied at the scream it earned him.

Vaan buried his hands in the pillows under his head, hips arching desperately toward Balthier's sinful mouth, and he cried out as a finger was shoved in beside that hot tongue, closely followed by a second. They scissored inside of him, and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

Balthier lifted his head, eyes boring into the boy. "You were made for this," the man said in a low growl. "Made to be dominated. Look how well you're taking my fingers. You love it!"

The dirty talk only fueled the flames of Vaan's pleasure and desire, and he found himself begging the pirate to continue, though to continue what, he was unsure. He didn't much care either, as it caused the pirate to push a third finger into him, ramming his digits deep and hard into the pliant body beneath him.

The thief let out a whimper as those fingers left him, though it turned into a scream as Balthier's spit-slick cock split him open. Rough hands had a vice grip on his hips, and the pace was hard and rough from the start, the pirate slamming into him over and over.

Vaan felt like he was losing his mind as Balthier angled his hips just right and mercilessly assaulted his sweet spot, and Vaan could no longer keep the words on his mind from spilling forth.

"So big, so full! Shiva, you're tearing me apart! Feels so good, Balthier! Oh Goddess, I'm going to cum! Wanna cum on your cock!"

That was, in every sense, the final straw for the pirate. He pulled out, earning a whine from his lover, before flipping the boy onto his stomach. He laid himself over Vaan, bodies pressed together fully, before entering him again and starting a faster, rougher pace, hips snapping against the boy's ass hard enough to sting.

He heard the cry fall from those flushed lips, felt the tightening around his throbbing cock, and he was cumming, filling the boy to the brim. He pulled out and sat back, spreading Vaan's legs wide, watching as his cum dripped down tan thighs.

Nothing else could ever even come close, Balthier thought with a smirk.

Well. That was that haha. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! It makes me super happy! 3


End file.
